


Marine Biology: Processes, Systems, and Impacts

by elizabethelizabeth, squiddz



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is jealous of other snakes, Drunken Kissing, Ficlet, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, in which the author is a long-suffering marine biologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethelizabeth/pseuds/elizabethelizabeth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddz/pseuds/squiddz
Summary: “I’ve already told you this.”Aziraphale narrowed his eyes at him from the other end of the sofa. He wobbled a bit before slumping into the leather. “Have you?”Crowley made a garbled sound in the back of his throat. “Yes!” he said, gesturing wildly. “Sitting in this very spot! Eleven years ago!”“I see. And, erm, what exactly was it you’d already told me?”“Dolphins are not fish, Aziraphale.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Marine Biology: Processes, Systems, and Impacts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squiddz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Marine Biology: Processes, Systems, and Impacts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515984) by [squiddz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddz/pseuds/squiddz). 



> so, here's a thing. recorded it in a grocery store parking lot. one take, cold reading, just a cute bit of fun! much love to squiddz, who I FORGOT TO MENTION IN THE AUDIO FILE BECAUSE I AM A DUNCE <3 <3 <3


End file.
